1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch detection device and a touch detection method, and more particularly, a touch detection device and a touch detection method used to detect whether a touch event has been triggered according to a variation of a voltage level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, a touch detection device determines whether a touch event has been triggered by charging a capacitor with an output signal, and then receiving an input signal corresponding to the discharge from the capacitor. In order to charge and discharge the capacitor, the mentioned output signal and input signal should be digital signals such as square waves. A backend filtering process is thus difficult to be performed, and unwanted noise may not be filtered out. A signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) cannot be increased, and the touch detection sensitivity is reduced correspondingly.